Shugo Chara Fortune! (Shugo Chara Season 3)
by Amulet Star-chan
Summary: Shugo Shugo! We meet again huh,guys? This time we'll start the shugo chara season 3! There'll be many new characters! New enemy! And the junior high school Amu! Now Let's start the Shugo chara...FORTUNE!
1. Disclaimer

**Shugo Chara Fortune**

**(Shugo Chara Season 3)**

**I Doesn't own Shugo Chara! I only own a few of my oc here ^^ **

**Summary : **Shugo Shugo! We meet again huh,guys!? This time we'll start the shugo chara season 3! There'll be many new characters! New enemy! And the junior highschool Amu! Now Let's start the Shugo chara...FORTUNE!

**Character Introduction :**

**Hinamori Amu (12)**

Amu a girl who popular in Seiyo Elementary School because of her Cool and Spicy Character! When she transfered she plan to get along but she too embarrased and accidently go with her cool and spicy friends thought it cool so she instanlly become a number 1 girl in have a mom and dad who goes bubbly all the time..have a little sister so she want to act more adult and decided to keep her cool and spicy outside..but the truth she didn't want to be like that..so she make a wish to God to gave her a faith..on that morning amu find 3 eggs on her bed and found it warm..she freak out and take them to school..the first who born was Ran.. a energict shugo chara who wear a cap,a big heart symbol on her pink high side ponytail and her pom".The second who born was Miki..a blue haired girl with a cap and often brought her bag that full of art tools in third who born was Suu..she's a bubbly character but she a goooooddddddd cooker a green haired low twin tail girl wear a maid uniform and a maid hairband with a big clover symbol...the last one was born and amu accidently feel down so she turning into a batsu tama but she was saved..her name is Dia..she can tell amu radiance or should we say the strongest of them all.. amu had a feelings for tadase and she know it.. but she has something to with ikuto..she just don't realize it..well it's too long so we move to a next one ;)

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto (17)**

A highschooler guy who used to make amu mad.. he tried to steal her eggs and work for easter.. it wasn't his detention so he just get along with it to protect Utau and his mom..he got a shugo chara his name is Yoru.. unlike ikuto he's an energict character and was a cat..well his appearance so much like ikuto..after he beat easter...and being controled by them he seems to found another egg who appear was his dad egg.. then he know that his dad didn't die and he's searching his dad right now..he left amu and the others just kiss amu cheek and make utau & tadase mad...but in the end they still smiling to him..he got a feelings for amu

**Hotori Tadase (13)**

He's a former king of guardian..his shugo chara is Kiseki! Kiseki have an attention to make a world domination his..everytime we say ouji (prince) in front of tadase he'll start to chara changing by his own and saying that "i'm a king!".he likes amu and he knows ikuto like her too so even if they're already a friend and forgive each other he battle with him to get amu but in a friend way

**Yamamoto Sakura (12) [my OC]**

She's amu new friend who bubbly all the time and so energict! She can she shugo chara so that's mean she going to have a shugo chara soon..and unexpectedly Seiyo Junior High have a guardians too! Moreover! Kuukai is the jack!

**Please R&R^^ **


	2. New School,New Life

**New School,New Life!**

**Summary : **Shugo Shugo! We meet again huh,guys!? This time we'll start the shugo chara season 3! There'll be many new characters! New enemy! And the junior highschool Amu! Now Let's start the Shugo chara...FORTUNE!

* * *

TING TONG TING TONG...TING TONG TING TONG..

"ARGHHHHH!" scream some girl in a unison while running and people stare at her while sweated dropped..wondering..who's she?

She run and there's a 4 little things around her flying

"waaaa! Amu-chan! We're late!" say the pink one

"moreover on a first DAY!" say the blue

"ahhhh! Dousiou!? (what to do)" say the green panickly

"maa maa..it's going to be okay! Please believe that-" say the orange..but before she finished the sentences

"ARGHHHHH! THEN WHY YOU GUYS DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!?" ask the pink haired girl while running with her puple uniform with a mess.. like she wear when she in elementary only this time she wore a purple ribbon..the others are the same.. yup! That's Hinamori Amu! Our heroine! She's cool and spicy and somehow she got a shugo chara to help her!

"AMU-CHAN! Kocchi!" yelled a blonde hair guy just about 50 meters from her place smiling at her brightly with her friends

"Tadase-kun! Rima! Nagi! Wait meeeeeeeeee!" she yelled and run off full spead and...after being in front of them..she sweating and seems exhausted

"daijoubu? Amu-chan?" asked tadase the blonde hair guy

"amu..daijoubu?" ask rima the long wavy blonde hair girl

"a-amu-chan...d-daijoubu!?" asked the long hair purple guy to her

"DAIJOUBU!" she smiled to them as their chara say

"osashiburi! Minna no monno! (it's been a long time! My attendant!)" say a certain purple character with a crown on his head yup! It's kiseki!

"yo!" grinned rythm

"kusu kusu kusu! Konnyanyachiwa minna! (hello everyone)" say a clown shugo chara or should we say rima shugo chara,kusu kusu

"OSASHIBURI!" say all amu charas to them

TING TONG TING TONG..TING TONG TING TONG..

"WHOAAAA HURRY!" yelled amu and everyone else followed her running to the hall

**In the hall**

"We would like to welcome you freshmans in this school,Seiyo Middle School Academy! I'm Amakawa Tsukasa as your principal in here wish you a good luck and starting a fresh start in your life..thank you"

There many clapps

While the former guardian just sweat dropped thinking that tsukasa-san really everywhere

**Class**

"Okay guys! I'm Nikaidou Yuu! Your homeroom teacher! Korekara mo yoroshiku nee!?" he asked while wearing his glasses and smile towards amu and the others

Amu and the others just sweat dropped again..everything sure is popped everywhere.. they all think the same

"Okay! *clapped hands together* let's do an introduction!" say Nikaidou

(skip to former guardian part)

"Mashiro Rima..12 years old..former elementary school Seiyo elementary..former club and position on elementary school is Guardian on Queen chair..yoroshiku" say rima quiet as ever while the boys have a heart in their eyes

"I'm Hotori Tadase,13 years former elementary school is seiyo elementary..former club and position in elementary school is Guardian on King chair yoroshiku ,minna" smile tadase while making the girls drooling except the former guardian

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko,13 years former Elementary school is Seiyo elementary.. former club and position in elementary school is Guardian on Jack chair,yoroshiku minna" smiled nagihiko well there's a girl drooling even more

This time is amu.. 'huff! Calm down amu! Just act like yourself'

"Hinamori Amu..12,seiyo elementary,guardian on joker chair.." say amu cool and spicyly while the others staring at her in an awe and whispering 'sasuga! Hinamori amu! The cool and spicy'

_Nooooo! I did it again!_ That's what inside amu head

"okay! Now the introduction is finished! We have to select our partner! Hmm you guys pick a number on this box then the one who have same number is your partner!start..now!"

(skip)

It's rima turn..she pick number 20 and sadly there's no match..

Next is tadase..he pick number 7 and sadly there's no match..

Next si Nagi.. he pick number 20! He's rima partner!

And amu! 'please God! Let me pick 7! 7! 7!' then she picking the paper

"i got..7.." with this amu and tadase face redden

"okay we're done! Now let's go with...(skip)"

**Lunch time**

"huff...it's tiring..guys let's go!" say amu and walk with the others but when they're on the way

"attention everyone,calling for Hinamori Amu,Hotori Tadase,Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima, to go to the principal office right now..we repeat-"

"ahh..it can't be help..let's go!" say amu and walking to a different way while the others run after her

**Principal office**

Knock knock

"come in" say tsukasa

"you call us,tsukasa-san?" ask tadase with a smile

"yup! Guys from now on you're the middle school,guardian" smile tsukasa

"EH!? GUARDIAN!?" they're yelled in shock

"yup! It's in the royal garden!" he say again

"r-royal garden!? Is this school have a royal garden too!?" ask amu shockly

"well we have or should i say this is the first time that the middle school student have a guardian" smile tsukasa again

"okay,tsukasa-san..let's go minna" say tadase and smile towards them then go to the middle school royal garden..until someone in there

"yo!" grinned the person and everyone just say

"kukai!" they're smiled and ran towards him

"hey guys! Okay here's the thing! I'm Souma Kukai..a 2nd year in middle school and a Jack position! The king position is in Hotori Tadase hand! The queen is in Mashiro Rima hand! The Ace is in Fujisaki Nagihiko hand! And lastly..HINAMORI AMU IS THE JOKER!" he say with a grinned and grabbed on amu shoulder while amu just smile

"seems just nagihiko who have a different position" say amu

"why? It's good! I'm actually want to be an ace well want to try a bit" he say with a smile

"okay guys..but this royal garden..is sure big!" say tadase with an awe

It's like twice from the elementary royal garden! It has an auditorium,library,a pool **(what the heck) **a shower..and the garden is like a jungle! It's beautiful! Well the pool had a garden atmosphere beside it has a dome with comfy red chair and long desk in there a river and waterfall with a bridge! Heck even a piano

"it's not big but it's like a mall!" say amu sweat dropped..

"well i bet if yaya here she will screaming with rika and running here and there" say kukai while laughing

Then everyone laughing imagine yaya they walk towards the dome and sit in there while tadase speaking

"okay guys we will start the middle school guardian meeting" he said while grab a paper and read it

"okay guys..grabbed the paper in front of you and read it..we have a new enemy it's not easter but it's bigger than easter..the main cooperation is in america and the name is..Steeler.." said tadase seriously while the others just shocked with wide eyes and staring at the paper in front of them

"steeler.. the large cooperation than easter and most of their project were sucessful..have many idols who work with them and most of the idols use their shugo chara to make an x eggs,mystery eggs,the most horrible thing is a death eggs.." say amu with a shocked expression after seeing a pure black egg with a dark blue aura around them."it's the most deathly egg that can make a whole world obeyed to the holder.. this is looks like ikuto egg..but it's a pure black with pure aura..they attention is for catching a real embryo" say amu again

" hey what this is about? Didn't the one who can make a mysterious egg is just lulu? But lulu is in france and she swear never go to any country but japan" say rima sweat dropped..

"i trust lulu..she would never do this.." say amu and that's when

"amu-chan! We sense a nazo tama! (mystery egg)" say suu to her

"what the!?" ask everyone shocked

They're run to the backyard and see.. a twin tail girl in there who have a nazo tama in front of her and she wear a pure black stone necklace shre said

"if everyone keep telling me that being a beauty is useless.. then i will make them even PRETTIER!" she said with a smile and there's when a nazo tama eat her and she transform to a

"chara nari! Beautiful dream!" she had a twin tail too the left is short the right is long...her cloth is black skirt a tight handless top with a silver belt..a big bow in her back that reach her leg..she wear a loose black shock in the right and a tight white shock in her left.. with a high heels black shoes and she hold a long and big blush tool..

"beautiful..MAKE UP! " she say then the kid who around them emotionlessly go to the art room and paint their own face..

"what the!? Miki!" say amu to miki and the others were nod

"Watashi no kokoro! Boku no Kokoro! Watashi no kokoro! Boku no kokoro! Ore no kokoro! UNLOCK!" they yelled together and there's when

"chara nari : sky jack!"

"chara nari : beat jumper!"

"chara nari: Clown drop!"

"chara nari : Platinum Royale!"

"chara nari : amulet spade!"

And they stand infront of th girl while amu said

"this wasn't..an art!" she yelled

"no way! i won't let every0ne who in my way! beautiful..MAKE UP!" she yelled again she attacked tadase first

"holy crown!" then a shield appear in front of the 4 others

Then attack rima

"tightrope dancer!" she said but it failed

"blast shooter!" yelled nagi but it failed too

"Golden Victory Shoot!" yelled kukai but it failed

Then it end up attacking amu

"beautiful..MAKE UP!"

"urgh.." blocked amu with her paint brushed.. "colorful..canvas!" she said and a paint trapped her

"w-what!? Released me! Releas-"  
"you thought this can make everyone happy!? You thought that everyone become beautiful because of you!? You wrong! See their faces like that!"

"...w-wha?you right..but me like this.." then she turn into an x

"you can be a make up artist.. if they tell you it's useless then prove it it's not useless! Don't give up!"

"give..up?" she ask

"yup! Negative heart lock on! Open heart!"

Then her egg purify into an ordinary one then she run off somewhere bring her make up with a smile in her face

"huff..i'm glad..but the stone is black right? It's not lulu" say amu to the guardians

"yeah.. guess we go to the garden now huh?" ask kukai

Not knowing them there's a certain person who watching them..

**Someone POV**

"hmm..hinamori amu huh? interesting" smirked the person and walk back to other direction

* * *

**So..how it's guys? :3 like it!? Well please press the review and i will update soon! Jaa ^^**


End file.
